Enterprises, for example financial services enterprises, may wish to aggressively expand the number of subscribers that register for their services. Sometimes fraudulent subscribers may attempt to register for services from enterprises. Fraudulent subscribers may sign up for the services of enterprises and then not reimburse the enterprises for their services. Enterprises may wish to avoid these fraudulent subscribers and have viable subscribers register for their services.